Falling For the Empth
by TeamCullen2011
Summary: Bella Swan and Jasper Hale thought their relationships were perfect, they soon find out that they were the ones meant for eachother.
1. AN

**Before I get started with the story I have a few things to say**

**1. After you read a chapter, I'd greatly appriciate if you give me a review**

**2. If you're reviews are going to be hurtful...than don't bother "Although constructive critiziume is allowed"**

**3. I have other priorities (such as: school, musical practice and health care) to think about, so please understand that I won't be able to update like every other day, it could take me a week to just update a chapter, please be patient.**

**4. Bare in mind that this is my first attempt at a big story, so if it is not perfect than please don't be cruel.**


	2. Chapter 1: Betrayed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Therefore I own nothing in this story, Stephanie Myers is the genius who made this wonderful fantasy **

**A/N: This Story is going to basically be in Bella and Jasper's POV, but there will be occasions when I allow some of the other Cullen's pov**

**Summery: Bella thought her relationship with Edward was perfect. She soon discovers that it was the vampire that kept his distance that was her true soul mate. Jasper thought it was for the best he kept his distance from Bella, he soon finds out that it was a mistake.**

BPOV

Edward has been taking a long time to go get his Volvo fixed. He left at 2 PM, saying he'd only be about an hour. Now it's 6 PM!.

"what's the matter Darlin?" Jasper asked as he placed his cold hand on my shoulder

"Jasper! You nearly scared me to death!" I scolded

"sorry Bella...I was only worried because I could feel anger radiating from you" he said giving me a sad stare

"I'm so sorry Jasper...I am just worried about Edward, he said he'd be back about three hours ago and he's still out" I said

"strange enough Alice is still gone too...she said she had to pick up some groceries for Esme, and that was at 2 PM..."

"wait! That is when Edward left to go drop off his Silver Volvo" I said

"really...maybe you should go look for Edward...if you happen to see Alice could you send her home Darlin?" Jasper asked

"sure thing Jasper" I said to him with a smile

Despite how he use to keep his distance from me all the time, Jasper was a very sweet guy, whenever he sensed there was something wrong, it didn't matter who, he would always be there for them. Especially with me lately. Weird.

I was driving around like crazy in my ancient truck for about an hour looking for Edward. I decided that I needed some time alone. And I knew just where to go. The meadow that Edward and I call our own. It had such beautiful flowers that it relaxed me no matte what mood I was in. Because it reminds me of the undying love that Edward and I share.

I just go through the forest leading to the meadow when I heard people talking

"oh Edward! This is wonderful" said a chirpy voice that sounded familiar

Edward!

"I'm glad you like it...it is now our special place, where we can be alone to share our love...Alice" said a voice that I knew all too well

Alice!

my Edward is cheating on me with my best friend!

tears started to well down my cheeks and before they could spot me I started to run

I ran until I was to my truck and I flicked out my cell phone and dialed the one person who I knew would be just as upset with this besides me...Jasper.

It rang about two times before he picked up

"oh hi Bella!" Jasper said in a cheerful voice

"Jasper..." I said breaking out into sobs

"Bella! What's the matter Darlin?"

**A/N: Okay I have a goal to reach 1000 reviews, and during each chapter I'm going to post how many I have, I would greatly appreciate it if you all could review my story, don't just read it, please give me some type of review. The more reviews the better the story will get.**

**Thank you and I hope to get to know all my readers :)**


	3. Chapter 2:I can't believe they'd do this

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Therefore I own nothing in this story, Stephanie Myers is the genius who made this wonderful fantasy **

**A/N: Okay guys so far I have 3 review, and the story was added to two favorites list, I'd like to give Special thanks to ****Auroraboreales ****aggy73 ,genuinef250 and ****Liamsgurl33**

JPOV

I was just laying on my bed reading about the confederation army when my cell phone rang. The ring tone was Brown eyed girl, which meant that it was Bella calling, I had different songs for each of my family, for Emmett it was we will rock you, for my Ali it was Sister psychic, for Carlisle it was How to save a life, for Rosalie it was Barbie girl and for Edward it was the reason.

I smiled when I saw that Bella was calling, maybe she found Ali and Edward.

"hi Bella!" I said feeling so happy to hear her

"Jasper!" she said practically sobbing

"Bella! What's wrong Darlin?" I asked in a panic

Bella sobbing! This is bad...

"I'm outside the forest to the meadow Edward and I usually go to...please come here right now Jasper" she begged

I could not let down such a sad perfect voice...

Wait! Why did I say Bella's voice was perfect

It took me less than five minutes to get to where Bella was, and she was on her knees with her face in her hands sobbing.

"Bella! What happened! What did you see that made you this upset Darlin?" I asked as I helped her up and hugged her tight

"follow me Jasper" Bella said leading me through the woods

I followed her to see what had bothered her so much that it would lead her to crying, than I saw a sight that was so horrible and heartbreaking that I didn't want to believe it...my Ali was kissing my backstabbing brother and my baby sister Bella's boyfriend Edward

I just turned my head to Bella and noticed that she was in just as much pain as I was,

"Edward! you son of a bitch!" I hollered as I tackled him

"Jasper! What the frig are you doing!" Edward asked pinning me down

"Edward! You have no right to tackle him you ass!" Bella hollered

Alice started to hiss

"and I don't want to hear a word from your mouth you hoe!" Bella screamed at Alice

wow! Was Bella ever mad...probably just as angry and betrayed as I was

I tackled Alice before she could hurt Bella and then I lifted Bella into my arms

"we are going home to tell Carlisle what happened" I whispered to her

"you better keep your big mouth shut about what you saw here!" Edward gave a warning growl

"Shut up you dick!" I screamed

I ran with Bella to my Ducati, strapped a helmet on her head and rode off

"Jasper! What about my truck?" Bella asked

"don't fret Darlin...I'll get Emmett to pick it up, by how fast Edward is going we have to get home fast" I said without looking at her

We got back to the house faster than it took me to get to the meadow

"Carlisle! We need to talk to you" I hollered

"don't you dare Jasper!" Edward threatened with his arms still around Alice

The nerve of that boy!

"What is going on you two...Edward! Why is your arm around Alice!" Carlisle asked with a stern tone

"that's what I was going to tell you Carlisle...Bella went out to the meadow today and she heard Edward saying that Alice was the love of his live, than she called me and I came to the meadow to see them kissing" I said

Carlisle just looked furious

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Alice Mary Cullen! I'd like a talk with you two...alone, Bella I am so sorry you had to her that baby" Carisle said wrapping his arm around her in a hug

"Jasper...I am so sorry you had to see what you saw son..." Carlisle said hugging me tight

"I guess I'm okay...I feel worse for Bella" I said

"then I want you to take her upstairs to your room" Carlisle said

"yes sir!" I said scooping Bella up into my arms and carried her upstairs at a slow human pace.

A/N: Okay guys I got 3 reviews so 997 to go!


	4. Chapter 3: Monstrosity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Therefore I own nothing in this story, Stephanie Myers is the genius who made this wonderful fantasy **

**A/N: I'd like to thank all my reviewers:, I now have 8.**

**EPOV**

**I couldn't believe how Carlisle was so angry! He understood what it meant to have a true love. Yes I admit at first that I thought Bella was the one...but within the fist few weeks of us being together I realized that it was Alice...always Alice, the only reason I was with Bella this long was because we both thought that Jasper and Bella would be perfect for each other...**

"**Edward! I cannot believe you would do such a monstrosity, do you realize how hurt Bella and Jasper are by Your and Alice's act...and Alice! You were Jasper's soul mate!"**

"**No I wasn't...Carlisle, I lied to Jasper" Alice said**

"**you what! Alice! what you did to Jasper was worse than what Edward did to Bella, you not only cheated on Jasper! You lied to him when you first met" Carlisle said furious**

"**shut the frig up old man! Don't talk to my girl like that" I said right in his face**

"**Edward! if you are going to act like this...I want you and Alice to leave this house and family" Carlisle said sternly**

"**not without a fight old man" I said wrapping my arms around Carlisle's neck and started to choke him**

"**holy shit! Carlisle!" Emmett said grabbing me and throwing me across the room**

"**Emmett...keep Edward and Alice contained...I'm calling Aro...to take them to Volterria with him" Carlisle said running out of the room**

**Emmett just looked at Alice and I furiously**

"**what the hell did you two do, besides attack Carlisle, to make him so angry!" Emmett asked now really piss off**

"**we cheated on Bella and Jasper" Alice said to Emmett with a sneer**

"**What! You hurt my baby sister!" Emmett said as he punched my face**

"**what happened! I just called Aro and he agreed to take you two...why did you punch him Emmett?" Carlisle asked **

"**he hurt baby belsy" Emmett said with a pout**

"**I know Emmett...that was mean of them wasn't it, but violence will solve nothing, but confinement will, Emmett I want you to take Edward up to your room, I'll take Alice..."**

"**what! We can't be together!" Edward hollered**

"**no! Until Aro comes to pick you two up...you'll be separated...consider it the final punishment I'm going to give you" Carlisle said**

"**we do we have to leave! Can't you see we love each other! I can't help that..." I cried**

"**hmm...I might make a condition...I know you two seem to love each other, so...I might lighten the penalty...you two shall go to Volterria for six months, and if in those six months you can at least come to terms and apologize for hurting Jasper and Bella than I'll take you guys back, I don't mind you two being together...it just hurt me that you cheated on them...you could have at least told them you found another soul mate**

"**yeah right!"**

"**Alice..." I warned**

"**Edward...I see that you seem to be coming to terms with this...you know what...I've decided to let you off with just the talk...you may stay if you're willing to apologize to Bella...Alice...I'm afraid you're off to Volterria" Carlisle said**

"**of course...I can do anything with my Eddie with me" Alice said**

**even though I do agree I'm not Bella's soul mate...I just come to realize I'm not Alice's either...I'm willing to come to terms with this...maybe Bella and I could even be just friends.**

"**Alice...I'm not going with you" I said with a sigh**

"**what! Edward Anthony Cullen! You are going with me...you're my soul mate!" Alice threatened**

"**no...I'm not..." I said**

"**Edward...I thought you loved Alice...isn't that why you cheated on Bella?" Carlisle asked, more curious than man**

"**it took our talk to make me realize I was wrong, but don't get me wrong...Bella is not my soul mate either, but I could never truly love someone who is controlling...I'm willing to apologize to Bella...I hope we could even be just friends or brother and sister" I said**

"**that is very mature of you son" Carlisle said**

**he called me son again! I must apologize for my monstrous behavior**

"**Dad...I am sorry for trying to choke you...I was just angry and confused" I said grabbing him in a hug**

"**apology accepted son...Emmett! Take Alice to your room, Edward and I have some father , son bonding time to attend to" He said with a smile**

" **really Carlisle! You want to spend time with me" I said nearly choked up**

"**I do...let's go to your piano...I'd like to hear what you learned" He put an arm around my shoulder and led me to the living room**

"**Edward...there's a reason why before you apologized that I was only going to give you the six month penalty...you were my first son...and no matter what I said about you leaving our family, I'd always love you, I'm so glad you're staying with us Edward...but why don't you think Bella's your soul mate**

"**well because I believe she's ..."**

**A/N: Oh! Cliff hanger!, just to let you know, by the time the love is truly revealed Carlisle will already know...it is not going to continue with "well because I think she's" in the next chapter...that was just for suspense...lol. And another thing...I decided that 1000 reviews were too high of an expectation...so now I aim to get 50 reviews...yes only 50...but if I get more than I'd be thrilled! Keep reviewing!**


	5. Important! Please Read!

**Sorry guys, I know everyone (Including myself) hates this notes.**

**I am just posting to say I'm sorry Chapter 4 isn't up yet. I assure you that I'm finished of it, I just sent it off to my beta reader to double check to see if I need to add things. It should be about two days. Three days tops, if not then I'll try to post the chapter 4 I have.**

**Please continue to be patient with me and keep reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 4: Story Time with Jasper

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, therefore I own nothing in this story, and Stephanie Meyer is the genius who made this wonderful fantasy.

BPOV

By the time Jasper carried me up to his room, his sweater vest was wet with my tears. I couldn't believe Edward would do this.

"Bella...it's going to be okay...it is all going to be okay", Jasper said as he grabbed me into a hug.

"Thank you Jasper...I'm sorry...I ruined your sweater with my tears…", I said ashamed.

"Don't fret Bella...it's only a sweater after all and tears are only salt water...you deserve to cry.", Jasper said with venom tears of his own.

"How are you taking it Jasper? I saw venom tears in your eyes...you're upset too." I said.

"Yes I am very upset Bella...do you realize that Alice was my world...she saved me from becoming a monster..."

I Cut him off before he could say more

"Jasper Whitlock, you are not a monster! It was just in your nature as a vampire to kill humans...you didn't know there were other ways to live...other than humans, you are a sweet soul Jasper." I said

He started dry sobbing

"Thank you Bella...you don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that.", Jasper said.

"Just stating the truth Jasper." I said shuffling this long, honey blonde hair.

Suddenly his straight hair went up into a poof ball like it was when I met him two years ago.

I chuckled

"Oh you're going to get it...roar!" Jasper growled as he playfully pinned me down and tickled me on the neck.

Oh god no! My ticklish spot! How did he know! Emmett!

"Ha ha, Jasper stop! Please!" I said through laughs.

"Oh alright...since you said please" Jasper said getting up.

"You know...you look pretty nice with the bushy hair" I teased.

He just smirked evilly.

"So...did you say you wanted me to tickle you again?" Jasper said wigging his fingers ready to get me.  
"No!", I said running to the door, but was blocked by Jasper's body

Jasper just stared at me for a long time and suddenly, he said, "Story time!"

He lifted me up into his arms and set me back on the bed.

"What is the story going to be about?" I asked.

"About my turning." Jasper just replied easily

"Oh! Was it as interesting as being attacked by vampires or jumping off a mountain?" I asked.

"Actually yes…let's just say my story is so pathetic, that it'll cheer you right up." he smiled

"Does it have anything to do with you secretly being a circus clown in your human life, and you being killed by being fired out of a cannon ball?" I asked, actually being able to smile.

Jasper just raised an eyebrow and started to tickle me again.

"No, it has nothing to do with me being a circus clown in my human life…I was a Texas Major." Jasper said.

"Oh…continue than." I said.

"Anyway …it was 1863 and I was the youngest Major in the Confederation army, I was only seventeen when I started, but I could easily pass for twenty. I was so charismatic that I could get anyone to do as I wanted." Jasper said.

"So in other words…you were a big bully, who manipulated people to weigh on you, hand and foot." I said with a smirk.

"No I wasn't…Just listen to the story before you pass judgment." Jasper said starting to get annoyed.

"Sorry Jasper." I said to him with a pout.

He just sighed.

"It's alright Bella…I'm sorry I got impatient." Jasper said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"As I was about to say, I was just heading home one night from evacuating women and children when I came across three ladies…Lucy, Nettie and…Maria… It looked like they were talking to each other…but I could barely make out what they said…All I could hear was Lucy saying, "You have to do it Maria…I can never stop once I've started…", Maria asked me what my name was and I simply replied, "Major Jasper Whitlock ma'am". The last thing she said before turning me was..."I hope you survive...you could be of great use to me" Then she slowly walked over to me and lowered her teeth to my neck and...bit me!" Jasper said eyes wide with the memory.

"So...in other words you were turned by being mesmerized by a women!" I said as I nearly went back laughing.  
"In all seriousness Bella...Maria was a mesmerizing women...a cold hearted one of course...but mesmerizing. She could make any guy fall weak on his knees, and also in my defense...I was human at that time...you know how you first felt when you met us." Jasper said.

"Yes...I do..."

[Flashback: December , 2005]

My first day of Forks high...I really wasn't looking forward to this, the only reason I moved in with Charlie was to make Mom happy. She was happy with Phil, and they had to move around for Phil's baseball career.

"Hey! Bella! Hello?" said my new friend, Jessica Stanley.

"What?" I said, distracted.

"I said...here comes some gorgeous creatures…" Jessica said pointing to four people whom I haven't met yet.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"They Dr. Cullen's children...they're all adopted." Jessica said.

I just stared at them. They were gorgeous! I couldn't keep my eyes off them.

Suddenly the blonde boy stared at me. And I just turned my head away.

"But one is missing…" Jessica said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh! Here he is!" Jessica said as she saw a boy with bronze hair that looked short and wavy.

"What are their names anyway?" I asked.

"Well, the blonde haired boy who looks uncomfortable is Jasper Hale, and the blonde girl is his twin, Rosalie Hale. The boy with the short brown hair is Emmett Cullen, the girl with the short wavy brown hair, and in my opinion looks too perky, is Alice Cullen. And last but not least...the boy who just walked in is Edward Cullen...and a hunk of gorgeous." Jessica said.

Edward...he was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen...he could be a fashion model! I wish I could be as lucky to sit with those gorgeous creatures…

[End of Flashback]

My face went red.

"Hmm...I see that you have reacted the same way?" Jasper asked.

"Yes...I'm sorry I made fun of you Jasper...you were only human after all, like me" I said.

"That's just fine Bella...I do remember you staring at us when we first walked in...What on earth were you thinking then?" Jasper asked.

"That Jessica Stanley was right...you guys were gorgeous." I said turning redder.

"Gorgeous? That's what you thought...ha ha ha!" Jasper laughed.

"Hey now! No laughing!" I said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Bella...we need to talk" It was Edward.

"No!" I hollered.

"Bella...I'm mad at him too...but he seems calm...and that's without my empathy control...maybe you should talk...I'll be back when you're done." Jasper said giving me a hug.

"Okay...but you're still going to pay for laughing." I said.

"Really...I'll have to watch my back then." He said winking and leaving the room.

A/N 1: I now have 22 reviews and 1,372 hits

A/N 2: I'd like to thank my beta reader BelieveInDreams6499 for being so patient with me! And making my story look great


	7. Chapter 5: When I first Saw her

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, therefore I own nothing in this story, and Stephanie Meyer is the genius who made this wonderful fantasy.

JPOV

I was pacing back and forth.

Why did Edward seem so calm...after the way he freaked out at Bella and I.

I could hear what they were saying from Edward's room

"Bella! I really am sorry for what I did!"

Bella just cut him off.

"I don't care how sorry you are! You hurt me Edward! Why aren't you with your lover?" Bella replied angrily.

"Because she isn't my lover Bella!" Edward exclaimed.

"Then who is?" Bella was obviously annoyed by now.

"I don't know..."

Bella cut him off again.

"Edward! Do you know what you are? A man **! You sleep with every woman you meet!" Bella cried.

I couldn't listen to that anymore...So I Ignored the fighting

I was remembering what life was like before I caught Alice with Edward, and I remembered her last words before she left at 2 PM today.

[Flashback, Today, 2 PM]

I couldn't be happier; I had just finished spending some quality time with my Ali...her small figure cradled in my lap...It couldn't get better.

"Do you have to leave Ali? We could spend some more time together?" I said trying to lure with my Empathy.

"Jasper! I have no time for this...Esme...really wants me to get her some groceries…" Alice quickly replied before rushing out the door.

Alice seemed to be in a rush to get away from me lately...and when we spent time together, she didn't seem as happy...I better ask her if something is wrong when she gets back.

[End flashback]

Now it all made sense...She didn't love me, but apparently Edward didn't love Alice...so she got just what she deserved.

I suddenly remembered when Bella and I were talking about her impression on us, when she first saw us...her's was different then mine.

[Flashback: December, 2005, Cafeteria]

It had been a long day for me...a boy in our History class cut himself and Alice had to get me out of there before the boy could become my next meal...his blood had smelt so sweet...I just imagined how it would taste on my lips...

Jasper! Stop it! You are a vegetarian vampire now! No human blood!

"Jazzy...are you okay?" Alice asked.

I came out of my horrible trance.

"I'm fine Ali...let's just get to our table." I said standing in the doorway with Alice, my adoptive brother Emmett and my adoptive, and twin sister, Rosalie.

"There comes some gorgeous" said the gossip girl of our school, Jessica Stanley.

Ugh! I absolutely hated that girl.

Suddenly I turned my direction to a face I have never seen before; I believe this was the new girl...Bella Swan.

She was staring at me, but quickly turned her head around.

About five minutes later my brother Edward joined our table.

"Did you ever notice how Isabella's Scent is so sweet?" Edward smiled at her. 

"Oh for god sakes Edward! Don't tell me you have some sort of liking for this girl! It's never going to work." I said.

"Dude...she's not one of us." Emmett said.

"Oh, I know...but for some reason I feel attracted to her…" Edward said.

"I say you go for her." Alice said with a smile.

"Alice! You can't be serious! This human girl would be intoxicating for us...for me...I can't control myself with human blood...and the Voltorri! What would they think?" I asked.

"What they don't know won't hurt them." Alice said simply.

"Ugh! You don't understand! This can't happen!" I yelled, getting up from my seat.

"Calm Jazzy...calm." Alice said sitting me back in my seat and rubbed circles on my back.

"Okay darlin' " I said.

[End flashback]

Yeah I freaked out that day...but not as much as when I found out that Edward saved Bella from being hit by a car.

[Flashback, December 2005, Cullen house]

"I cannot believe he saved that girl!" I yelled at Rosalie, Emmett and Alice.

"That girl shouldn't live...we should kill her now...and get it over with." Rosalie said.

"I'm with you on that...let's go to the Swan girl's house tonight and..."

Alice cut me off.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale! You are not going to kill the person who's going to be my best friend!" Alice screamed.

"Whoa! Alice...it would be for the best." Emmett said.

"Emmett! Rosalie and Jasper!, Alice is the one who's right...no one is going to kill anyone...obviously she means a lot to Edward and Alice..." Carlisle said.

Alice just fluttered her lashes at me.

"Please don't kill my best friend Jazzy."

"Oh...alright...guys I am not going to assist you in killing her. I love Alice too much." I sighed.

"Thanks Jazzy...it is going to be worth it...you'll see." Alice said kissing me.

[End flashback]

And Alice was right...

I suddenly had a wave of anger going through me.

How could Alice do this to her best friend...to me...

Bella was worth it...she was like a best friend to me...she defended me against myself.  
Suddenly I heard Bella yell.

"Get out of my room Edward! Now!"

I quickly went out of my trance when I heard Bella yell

He muttered, "I really am sorry..."

I opened my bedroom door.

"Bella are you okay?"

Bella ran into my arms and cried on my shoulder.

"Shh...It's okay Bella...I'm here...and always will be" I soothingly cooed.

_

A/N: I now have 27 reviews! Please review this chapter!

A/N2: I'd again like to thank BelieveInDreams6499 for beta reading this story 


	8. Very Important please read

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not having any updates in the past two to three months, I was so busy in my school's musical, I actually got a good part, I promise to have an update in about three days

-TeamCullen2011-


	9. Chapter 6: Bella and Edward's fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, therefore I own nothing in this story, and Stephanie Meyer is the genius who made this wonderful fantasy.**

BPOV

"Get out of my room Edward! Now!" I screamed

I couldn't believe he cheated on me with Alice...and now he has the nerve to try to apologize as if he just stole my lunch money...I remember when he left at 2 pm

[Flashback: 2 PM This afternoon]

"guess who?" Edward said putting his hands over my eyes

"let me guess...Jacob" I teased

He mocked horror

"Isabella Swan! You think Jacobs hands are more beautiful than mine!" Edward said tickling me

I just chuckled

"anyway love...my silver Volvo broke down and I have to go to the garage in town...I'll be about an hour...don't miss me too much"

He rushed out the door as if he was in too big of a hurry to wait

[end flashback]

I didn't realize I was sobbing until Jasper asked if I was okay

I ran into his arms and cried more

"shh...it's okay Bella...I'm here...and always will be" Jasper cooed

Was it okay? I have just gone through seeing my so called fiance cheating on me and then he lies more

[Flashback: a half hour ago]

"Bella! I really am sorry for what I did!"Edward said as if he was trying to dazzle me

That wasn't going to work

I cut him off before he could go on with his lies

"I don't care how sorry you are! You hurt me Edward! Why aren't you with your lover?" I asked bitterly

"because she isn't my lover Bella!" Edward Exclaimed

"then who is?" I asked very annoyed that not only has he cheated on me, but now he said Alice wasn't his true love

Not that I cared about how that b**ch felt anymore, but it was still wrong

"I don't know..."

I cut him off again

"Edward! Do you know what you are? A male ***! You sleep with every women you meet!" I cried

"it isn't like that Bella!...it's just she isn't my true mate.." Edward said

"I have had enough Edward please get out of my room" I said

"but Bella I..."

"get out of my room Edward! Now!" I screeched

"I'm sorry..." Edward mouthed leaving my room

"Bella...are you okay?" Jasper asked looking at me with concern

Edward cheated on me with my best friend, Than he tried giving me this fake apology, did I look like I was okay...right now I needed someone to lean on...I needed Jasper

I ran into his arms and bawled

"Shh...It's okay Bella...I'm here...and always will be" He said in a soothing voice

[End flashback]

I stopped crying. Jasper reached out and wiped away my tears

"You know it's funny Jasper...how when we first met it looked like you wanted to stay away from me...now you're the one there to comfort me" I said with a chuckle

"well Bella...that was because I wanted to be careful ...my control over my thirst isn't as great as the rest of my family...I tried to kill you on your birthday for god sake!" Jasper cried

"shh Jazz...it was not your fault...we all know that it wasn't just your thirst that you were feeling, you were feeling six other vampire's thirst too." I said

"I still remember that day well..." Jasper said

A/N: That's it for this chapter...Birthday flashback next! Please

A/N: I now have 55 reviews, Please continue to review, I want to reach 100 reviews now,

I'd like to thank misscarlislecullen7 for beta reading this chapter.


End file.
